Copo de nieve
by sakura tamiko
Summary: A veces la nieve trae algo escondido, solo a veces... (AU)


**Bueno, este fue un one-shot igual de cumpleaños para una amiga, espero que les guste, y sin nada más que decir, ojalá lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Copo de nieve.**

**I.**

_So I run, and hide and tear myself up_

_Start again with a brand new name_

_And eyes that see into infinity_

_I was almost there_

_Just a moment away from becoming unclear_

_Ever get the feeling you're gone_

_I'll show you the way, the way I'm going_

El había vivido allí toda su vida, desde su bisabuelo, la familia Odinson no había cambiado nunca de residencia. A Thor aquello le molestaba, a los ocho años suplicaba por aventuras en grandes urbes, no en pequeñas zonas residenciales.

Si le preguntaran cuando dejo de anhelar aquello, diría, con seguridad el 27 de Diciembre.

Nevaba con ahínco, y Frigga preparaba chocolate caliente, el olor de la leche con la canela provocaba un agradable estupor, el aroma colándose por toda la casa, después el olor de la cocoa termino por producirle una sensación de ensoñación. Miraba por la ventana y Odín estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico. Thor sabia que después trataría el crucigrama y de vez en vez la preguntaría alguna cosa de la cual ya tenia la respuesta.

Observaba los copos de nieve caer y formar montones, anhelaba salir y tumbarse en aquella fría suavidad. Pensaba en las formas en las que se divertiría con sus amigos cuando paso.

Un auto se detuvo en la casa de al lado, miro atento y extrañado a las personas que bajaban de él. Tuvo que pasar su mano por el vidrio para limpiarlo del vaho producido por su respiración errática.

Nunca había tenido vecinos, o al menos vecinos agradables, sus amigos vivían más al fondo.

Había un hombre alto y que inspiro un miedo profundo en el pequeño rubio, en seguida una mujer que el observo hermosa, no lograba vislumbrar todos los detalles que hubiera deseado, hasta que aquella elegante fémina saco en brazos a un pequeño, mucho menor que el, se revolvía inquieto en los brazos de su madre, cabello negro y ojos grandes, claros y vivaces, por un momento a través de la ventana ambas miradas se cruzaron.

Un instante fugaz pero que dejaría huella en aquella mente joven.

Tomo el chocolate entre ruegos casi desesperados para que su padre lo llevara con los vecinos la mañana siguiente. Canso tanto a sus padres que le juraron no solo llevarlo, si no invitarlos a comer.

Thor no pudo dormir por la euforia que recorría su pequeño cuerpo.

**II.**

_It took a moment before I lost myself in here  
It took a moment and I could not be found?  
Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything  
It took a moment the moment it could not be found?_

Sí, Odín le había cumplido el capricho, aunque por problemas de adultos no se le permitió jugar con Loki, el niño que había captado su atención.

Thor no lo entendió, pero a penas y los dejaron solos para saber que se llamaba Loki, observar que sus ojos eran verdes, y que su piel era tan blanca como la nieve que seguía cayendo, estaban arropados y aun asi la punta de la nariz, y las mejillas de Loki tenían un color rojo intenso. Descubrió que tenía seis años, y ya hablaba a la perfección, jugaron un poco y al poco rato Odín hablaba potente, llamando a su hijo.

Justo en ese instante un copo de nieve cayo en la punta de la nariz pequeña y respingada, Thor simplemente alzo una mano y quito aquello de la piel que sintió suave. Quiso volver a sentirla pero Frigga entro apurada, seguida por Farbauti.

-Vamos, Thor cariño.

-Pero mamá…

Frigga le silencio con una mirada, Farbauti también agarro al pequeño Loki que observaba todo con gesto confundido.

-No te preocupes, puedes venir cuando quieras- Farbauti le acaricio la mejilla y ambas mujeres se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, acordando algo y guardando el secreto.

Ese mismo día, Odín le comunico a Thor que tenia prohibido estar, hablar o si quiera convivir con los nuevos vecinos.

Thor hizo un berrinche épico, y solo Frigga, en su habitación le pudo calmar susurrándole al oído su plan para desobedecer la nueva regla de Odín, y acordaron que su madre le llevaría a jugar todas las tardes, cuando su padre no estuviera en casa.

En los sueños de Thor, Loki apareció, con la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro cuando Thor rozo la piel para quitar aquel copo de nieve.

**III.**

_He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one…_

_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here_

Cuando inicio el curso después de las vacaciones de invierno, Thor se despertó deprimido, las vacaciones se las había pasado jugando con Loki, que se mostraba menos tímido y aceptaba de buena gana ser la compañía de sus empresas contra monstruos imaginarios. Farbauti y Frigga no habían quedado en malos términos, asi que ellas hacían que sus hijos convivieran, dado al interés de ambos por interactuar.

Ahora, sin embargo, ya casi no lo vería, nunca odio tanto la escuela como aquel lunes.

Cuando llego el autobús escolar, Frigga le grito varias veces antes de que el rubio bajara totalmente desanimado, a penas y correspondió al beso maternal y salió con la cabeza gacha. Al subir saludo al chofer y se dispuso a enfrentar la horrible realidad cuando reconoció a la persona que abundaba sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Loki?!- El aludido enfoco aquellas verdes orbes y sonrió de manera brillante.

Thor se acercó, (gracias al cielo que no había mas que dos niños en el autobús) y le abrazo eufórico, su amigo estudiaría en la misma escuela que el, eso bastaba.

Platicaron durante un rato, Loki entraría a primer grado mientras Thor estaba en tercero, el rubio advirtió el nerviosismo mudo de Loki y tomo su pequeña mano con fuerza.

-Estaremos juntos en el recreo.

Sonrió tratando de inspirarle confianza y Loki asintió, apretando un poco la cálida mano de Thor.

Después de un tiempo subió Hogun, Steve, Sif y Bruce, todos amigos del rubio, que los presento con Loki.

En ese instante Loki comprendió algo que Thor no, su promesa no se cumpliría, Thor tenia su corta vida hecha en aquel lugar, y con la mirada que le dirigió una pequeña Sif, el menor supo que en aquella, no había cupo para el. Su relación había nacido en el patio trasero en el cual jugaron en vacaciones, y estaba destinado a quedarse allí.

**IV.**

_Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
(A photograph of you and I)  
Was it a dream?  
__Was it a dream?_

Thor ya era un adolescente, comenzaba a explorar terrenos que no se le habían permitido explorar antes, y le gustaba, le gustaba meter la lengua de forma torpe que el creía experta, en la boca de alguna compañera, le gustaba ir a las fiestas de la escuela, le gustaba empezar a tener un poco de independencia, del tipo que tus padres suelen darte cuando te vas haciendo demasiado mayor y de repente las sabanas amanecen arrugadas, con la semilla de tu primer sueño húmedo.

Aun asi, y aunque nadie lo entendiera, seguía prefiriendo estar con el chico raro dos grados menor que él. Loki seguía siendo su pasatiempo favorito, y le encantaba que fuera una diversión privada.

Regresaban juntos de la escuela, conversando, o mejor dicho, Thor parloteaba sin cesar y Loki simplemente escuchaba, o asentía, o sonreía en el momento adecuado.

Thor usaba la camisa sin corbata, y usaba el suéter sin abrochar. Loki usaba todo tan pulcramente que Thor de vez en cuando alegaba que un día de esos lo llevaría por el mal camino de usar el uniforme de forma incorrecta, aun asi ese día no era como los otros.

Loki miraba hacia la inmensidad, gesto ausente, Thor se callo, le gustaban los ojos de Loki cuando observaban mas allá de lo que el algún día vería. Sus ojos verdes refulgían con fuerza. Thor le pregunto sobre su estado semiconsciente.

-No tengo nada, Thor- Y eso fue todo, Loki cambio el tema, y Thor se vio obligado a seguirle la corriente.

Hablaron sobre el quinto día de clases del nuevo curso. Thor por fin cursaba el último de secundaria, y Loki a penas había entrado. Había, con los años, obtenido una amistad estable con Amora, una chica de su curso. Thor nunca le confeso que el motivo por el cual le evito por dos semana fue precisamente por eso.

Se sintió terriblemente remplazado, y solo cuando cayo en lo infantil que parecía sus intentos por evitarlo, fue que le ofreció una disculpa muy a su modo.

Le invito a comer hamburguesas.

Loki, sin embargo, no confeso que había sentido una angustia tremenda al creer que Thor ya no volvería a hablarle, y que se olvidara de él.

No paso, y con eso estuvo más que contento. Ahora estaba confundido, la amistad con Amora le había hecho ver algo que hasta ese momento no se permitía pensar en demasía.

No le atraían las chicas, ninguna, absolutamente ninguna.

No lo decía en voz alta, pero su amiga lo descubrió y no le quiso decir como.

Estaba pensando en aquello, mientras Thor pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba la cara de Loki distraído, al rato se toparon con un señor que vendía helados.

Thor compro dos, uno de pistache para el, y otro de chocolate para Loki.

Caminaron y Thor se sintió hipnotizado por la rosada lengua de Loki, que salía un poco y lamia con delicadeza aquel dulce.

Thor supo entonces de la palabra sensualidad.

**V.**

_When I'm counting up my demons__  
__Saw there was one for every day__  
__With the good ones on my shoulder__  
__I drove the other ones away___

_If you ever feel neglected__  
__If you think all is lost__  
__I'll be counting up my demons yeah__  
__Hoping everything's not lost_

Definitivamente volverse novio de Sif fue una de las peores ideas que había tenido, y vaya que había tenido muchas, no solo porque la chica era realmente empalagosa, si no porque Loki parecía alejarse cada vez mas y mas de el a medida de que ambos crecían.

Thor sumergido en la vida del ultimo años de preparatoria, y Loki en el primero, peor con curso de violín y dibujo.

Ese día había empezado mal, y debería de haber sabido, con todas aquellas señales fatídicas, de que no debía ir a ver una película a la casa de Loki, en ausencia de sus padres, y con el pretexto de una fiesta en casa de Hogun.

Llego y Loki le abrió, subieron a su habitación y comenzaron una superficial plática, ambos tratando de reconstruir lo que se estaba derrumbando.

No era fácil, no con la certeza de que Loki sentía algo más por Thor, y Thor por el hecho de no darse cuenta de nada.

Ni siquiera estaban viendo la película, ocupados el uno con el otro con sus propios pensamientos. Thor fue el idiota que lo soltó primero.

-No se porque me evitas tanto últimamente…

-¿Evitarte? Thor, tengo cosas que hacer, no todo mi universo gira en torno a ti, no soy tu noviecita.

-¿Por qué demonios siempre sacas a Sif?

-¡Porque es con la única con la que mantienes un contacto decente!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y en ese caso, tú y Amora son inseparables, y yo no te reprocho por aquello!

-¡No la metas en esto no tiene nada que ver!

-¡SI TIENE QUE VER! ¡CRITICAS A SIF, PERO AMORA ES TÚ SOMBRA!

-¡Algunos si entienden la palabra amistad, Thor!

-¡¿Amistad?! ¡Por amor de Dios, Loki mejor di que ya te la jodiste!

El puñetazo cruzo, seco y fuerte por la mejilla de Thor, al segundo siguiente tenia a Loki sobre el, golpeándole con ira, Thor trataba de recordarse con quien estaba, que nunca le haría daño a Loki, que aquello no fueron celos, que el no tenia celos.

Si le preguntaran le porque lo hizo, no podría responder porque no lo sabe, tal vez fue un movimiento involuntario, una mano en la cintura y un beso en los finos labios, el mundo dio un giro, la gravedad aumento, el magnetismo se multiplico.

Loki y Thor se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana, tal vez no lo habría.

A los 15 minutos Thor estaba en su cama, preguntándose con la cabeza entre las manos el motivo de su maravilloso "impulso"

**VI.**

_You're the reason I can't control myself  
You are the reason I can't control myself  
You're the reason I can't control myself  
You are the reason I can't control myself  
I can't control myself_

Durante dos meses no hablaron, evitaron las miradas, ignoraron las preguntas de Frigga y Farbauti sobre el porque ya no se visitaban.

Thor dejo a Sif, se excusaba diciendo que era porque se había hartado y no porque ahora tuviera más interés en su mejor amigo que en la que era su novia.

Como fue Thor el que lo hecho a perder, fue el mismo quien trato de repararlo. Sabia que Laufey y Farbauti no estaban en casa, los había visto salir en la mañana y por Loki se había enterado que todos los años en esas fechas se iban de vacaciones sin invitarlo claro.

Toco la puerta dubitativo, escucho la voz de Loki gritando un "Ya voy" que lo paralizo por completo. Se abrió al puerta y allí estaba, Loki en su máximo esplendor, con la piel blanca que recordaba desde niño, y el cabello negro sedoso, era invierno y aquello de notaba en el tono rojizo en las mejillas y en la punta de la nariz, supo entonces que al diablo su amistad, se abalanzo contra el sorprendido Loki, y le beso con todo lo que era y no era.

Le beso el niño que le había visto por primera vez a traves de la nieve y la ventana, le beso el adolescente, el hombre, también le beso todo lo que no era, especialmente lo que seria por el.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, no sabia cuando se había enamorado de aquel tímido muchacho, y no le importo, mientras se besaban pasionales, febriles, lo unico que pudo hacer fue agradecer el haberlo hecho.

Hicieron el amor precipitadamente, y aun asi, lo consideraron perfecto, por la contraluz que había en la habitación y que volvía la piel de Loki aun mas blanca, por la ternura de Thor a pesar de su torpeza.

A la mañana siguiente, salieron los dos de la mano hacia el patio trasero, se sentaron, y un copo de nieve cayo de nuevo en la punta respingada de la nariz de Loki, esta vez Thor se acercó y deposito un beso, haciéndole cosquillas, para depositar otro mas en los labios.

Se la pasaron juntos, ese día y los que siguieron.

/

**Dioses… Tantas ideas, tan poco tiempo y sin talento… Comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias!**

**Aprovecho para recordar que SI VOY A VOLVER CON LONG FICS, solo tengo que terminar de publicar Personas Equivocadas y Uniones en Tumblr, muchas gracias por los mensajes de interés, me dan ánimos para continuar.**


End file.
